Conventional provisions exist to filter HTTPS content based on uniform resource locator (URL) filtering, or filter HTTPS-based applications, such as, Facebook®, Twitter®, etc., using deep packet inspection (DPI). However, to present a meaningful response to a client device in the form of an appropriate block page, the HTTPS content needs to be deep inspected. Because SSL inspection is processor intensive as it involves decryption, inspection and re-encryption of the same content, the throughput will be significantly lowered compared to a content pass-through model. Therefore, no provision is currently available to block HTTPS content and/or HTTPS-based applications, and to present the end-user with a meaningful block page without SSL inspection when content is blocked based on URL filtering rules or application-based rules.